


Explosion

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [69]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Explosion, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, The World Is Not Enough AU, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: He saw the towers crumbled remains and debris floating around him, but there was no sign of M. [Part 6/9]





	Explosion

* * *

“Can you swim?”

“You know I can bloody swim!”

“Just checking.” He gathered her up into his arms, and dropped her over the railing, then jumped after her just as the tower exploded behind him.

The force of the explosion caused his body to slam into the water, taking him under.

It was several seconds before he swam to the surface, seeing the towers crumbled remains and debris floating around him, but there was no sign of M.

He frantically looked around for her.

She had to be all right, he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

 


End file.
